The Next Mission
by Jumpergirl1
Summary: First Fanfic. The flock has saved the world and now max has a new mission. Better than the summary. Rated teen because Im paranioed!
1. The Mission

Like I said this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think! Let me know what you think or if I should even keep writing it!Disclaimer: I Jumpergirl do NOT own Max, Fang or the rest of the flock… JP just doesn't feel like selling… yet.

This seemed like it would never end! We had put an end to Itex and saved the world but guess who was still here. If you guessed my fortune cookie on wheels your right! My voice was still here and it was driving me crazy! I couldn't do anything without it popping up and making sure I knew exactly what it thought! But that's not even the worst of it. It had given me a new mission, to end poverty.

Of course Mr. Annoying had to give me the one mission people have been trying to solve for hundreds of years, and 6 bird kids were supost to finally solve it! Can anyone say crazy! Sure we had blown up Itex and in turn saved the world, but ending poverty, like that's really going to happen!

"Max, get out here!" I was rudely pulled out of my self pity by Gazzy calling me from the kitchen. Since we had saved the world a couple things had changed. We had bought a house near mom and Ella and settled into a much less exciting life. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were all in school and the rest of us held down the fort and keep things running.

"Coming" I yelled back getting off my bed and heading for the door to my room. I opened it and ran into a rock hard figure standing there. Fang. We had been dating for 6 months now and things seemed to be going well. "What's going on out there" I asked not sure I really wanted to know.

"The normal. Iggys making dinner, Nudge and Angel are drawing the latest fashions, and Gazzy is refusing to do his homework." Fang said the last part with a smirk on his face. Lately at least one of them was refusing to do something. Something to do with the whole authority issues we all have. I'm so proud of them!

"Is that what he was yelling about?" I asked.

"No he wanted to watch TV but Nudge and Angel had it. I took care of that.

"Ok great so it's my job to handle the homework situation?"

"Yep but I think it can wait a few." He said with a slight smirk in his face. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips and then smiled one of his rare smiles. I melted as always and kissed him back. But this time I deepened the kiss and we completely forgot about everything going on and just enjoyed the moment.

If you know me at all you would know that moments like this don't last in my life! "Max, you don't have time for this! You need to be moving and getting things done!" Welcome voice. NOT!

I pulled away and groaned. Fang looked at me with a worried expression. "The voice" I said with little excitement but that's all I had to say and he got it. He wrapped me in a hug and then we walked down the hall to see what the not so little little kids needed now.


	2. Decision Time

**I'm sooo excited! 1 reader actually subscribed to my story! I know your thinking lame but its sooo cool to think that someone actually thought your story might be good! Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy! Please Please Please leave comments! They are really helpful and I want to know what you guys think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flock but I think JP's a little closer to selling them to me! My current methods are working! I do own Max the whale and the empty bowl of cereal next to me.**

**Max's POV**

It had been two days and it was now the weekend. Fang and I were going to take Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to the aquarium. I may of saved the world but I'm still paranoid so the idea of being stuck in a big building with very few windows and tons of people was not my idea of fun! But I was going to suck it up and try to enjoy the day. Voice free!

We got there around 9:30 am and started at the whale tank. Of course Angle began reading their thoughts and getting them to do things. "Max, look at that one, his names Max too!" She pointed at a whale swimming lazily. I smiled at Angel and then began looking around for possible danger.

Sure Itex was gone and in turn so were Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks but it never hurts to make sure your safe. You never know who could be with the enemy when your 6 flying bird kids. I noticed Fang scanning the room too and he looked at me and nodded telling me he had seen nothing. We have this cool way of knowing exactly what each other are thinking. Fang took my hand and we walked to the next tank.

"Max, do what you want apparently I underestimated you." The voice.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" I ask

"No it means I'm taking a different approach to getting you to do this. Max, if you don't end poverty then you are going to become one of them! You have to do this if you ever want to give those kids the life you want them to have."

That was the most convincing I had ever heard the voice be. "Ok fine but I'm going to do this my way. After the kids have a little bit of fun! Man they're going to hate me!"

**Fang's POV**

The voice had really been bugging Max lately! I felt bad for her! She tried so hard to give the kids the life they had missed out on and now the voice was trying to get her to take that away from them again. I did a quick survey of the area and then nodded at her. No danger, yet.

We moved on and I grabbed Max's hand. But she was only half there. I could tell by the look on her face the voice was back and nagging at her. Then all of the sudden her face changed to a look of defeat. I had never seen her look like that and I was really worried!

"Max?" I whispered but she didn't notice. Then her face changed to dread and I knew what was going on. The voice had hit a nerve. She was going to do this. The little kids were going to hate her!


	3. Flock Meeting

**This chapter is for Amandos my lovely reviewer! Thanks sooooo much and I hope you enjoy! Please Please Please review! I just want to know what you guys think! **

**Disclaimer: I, JumperGirl, do not own Max, Angel, or the rest of the flock. I do own the iPod touch that I found FanFic on.**

**Angel's POV**

There was something wrong with Max. For awhile now she had been thinking really hard about something but I couldn't decide what it was. But now she was calling everyone together to tell us something. I wasn't sure I liked this much.

After saving the world things got really nice. Max and Fang bought a house for us all and Gazzy, Nudge and I started school. I loved being a normal kid and having wings was a nice advantage. Everyone loved me, and school was really easy when you can get all your answers straight from the teachers mind! Don't tell Max!

"Angel get in here!" Max, oh great here it comes. The big meeting.

"Nudge come on Max wants to see us all." Nudge was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod and drawing. It seemed like she never put down her pencil these days. But it's all good because you can give her a piece of fabric and she can make you the cutest clothes!

We walked out of the room we shared and down the hall to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Nudge and I sat down at the breakfast bar and Max started talking.

**Max's POV**

Everyone was here, now just to break the news to them. I had told Fang last night and he wasn't happy but he knew it had to be done. I just hoped everyone else felt the same way.

"So I know you guys are all enjoying life as normal people," I said "But we have to do one more thing before we can completely settle down." I paused getting ready to say the next thing. Fang stepped closer to me and put a hand on my back supportively.

"The voice has really been bugging me a lot lately about something and it finally convinced me to do what it wanted. It told me it wanted us to end poverty and if we didn't we would be one of them someday. I don't know how true it is but I did some research and these people really do need help. Kids our age are going to bed hungry every night. I don't know what were going to do to help but I really need your help to stop this!" I trailed of there and looked the stunned faces around me. Iggy was the first to speak.

"I'm in." I heaved a deep sigh I relief. If Iggy was in the others would be too!

"Max." Angel said

"Yah sweetie?"

"Can we keep the house so that when were done we can come back here and go to school again?" She asked quietly.

"Of course sweetie!" I walked over and gave her a hug and the meeting was done. They were in with very little complaining. Now what to do next. Call Mom and let her know what was happening!


	4. Calling Mom

**Sorry I didn't post any chapters this weekend. I had a major case of writers block and no chapters pre-written to post when I didn't have time to sit down and write. If I have time today I may post a second chapter but no promises. LOTS OF FAX IN THIS ONE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or the flock. I do own… nothing… great**

**Max's POV**

After talking to the kids I went to my room. Things went well with them but my mom was going to have a cow! I picked up the phone and started to dial. I stopped when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Fang.

"Yah." The door opened slowly and he came and sat on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. He was so strong; I wanted this moment to last forever!

"The kids took it well." He said.

"Yah but I feel bad I'm taking everything away from them again."

"Hey, life was getting a little boring anyways."

I looked at him and smiled. "What in the world am I going to tell my mom?"

He gave me a little smile. "You'll figure it out. You're the fearless Maximum Ride aren't you?"

That got us both laughing! Fang leaned in and kissed me on the lips. An electric shock went up and down my spine. I loved it when he kissed me like this! We sat there kissing for a long time and when we finally broke away we were both gasping for breath. He flashed one of his rare smiles and I melted yet again.

"We should probably call your mom now." Fang said still smiling.

That brought me back to reality. Great. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello." My mom answered the phone on the 2nd ring

"Hey Mom it's me Max." I said slowly

"What's wrong sweetie?" She knew I wouldn't call just to talk.

"Umm, Mom." I paused trying to figure out what to say. "We're not staying here much longer. We're going to keep the house but we won't be here. We have, another mission, and we're leaving as soon as I figure out where to go."

My mom's voice was shaking like crazy! "What's the mission?"

"The voice wants me to end poverty" I let my voice trail off; I wasn't sure what to say next.

"Max, there's nothing I can say to keep you from going so I might as well help you out some. I have a friend that is vary devoted to ending poverty that you might as well call. She could help you guys get started."

She gave me the number to call and we hung up. Fang was still sitting next to me so I turned to look at him. "Well that went well." He said.

"Yah I made my mom cry and then she gave me someone to call." I rolled my eyes "I'll call my mom's friend later, right now I want some dinner. Do you think Iggys started it?

We walked out of my room and we went to the living room to find the kids watching TV and Iggy in the kitchen. Fang I sat down to enjoy one of our last days at home for a while.


	5. The End

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you know I may not be posting anything more on this story for a while. As I mentioned in the last chapter I don't have anything pre-written and I'm having some major writers block so I'm not really sure where to go next with it. If you want me to keep writing feel free to give me ideas and I'll see what I can do with them! Sorry I couldn't finish this story, I know some of you are enjoying this I just don't have time/ can't think of what to do next… Thanks to all my readers!**

**JumperGirl1 **


End file.
